Kendall
Kendall is a doe with antlers who loves to play with her friends. She is the fourth character to be made by Flippy the french and is his first female character. Character Bio Kendall is a blue doe with antlers who is commonly seen wearing a red shirt. She loves playing with her friends. She is often seen around characters like Tarsy and Taily, though her best friends are Lumpy and Petunia. It is also shown in Web Crisis that she is good with computers. Kendall has a relatively high death rate. The only episodes where Kendall survives are Town of Tommorow, Charming Careers, See Me on the Door, Short Fuse, At the Top of My Head, Pre-Stuffed, Fire Kringle, Colors of Love, Tunnel of Hate, Something Mold, Something Bleu, A Baby Clash, Web Crisis, Water-World, Aqua Disco, and Inseparable. Kendall's Episodes Starring Roles #Town of Tommorow #All Ground from Tale #Deadly Safari #Let Us Walk in the Woods #Stayin' Alive #See Me on the Door #How Dress the Deer #This Odd Thought on the Antlers #The Unknown Episode #Kendall's Photo Smoochie #Colors of Love #Tunnel of Hate #Water-World #Inseparable Featuring #Down From the Mall #Match for Clash #I Was an Avian Zombie #Flipped of Scarf #House of Pain-t #Vote or Swap #A Collective Mess #All that Glitters #At the Top of My Head #A Science Crush #Healing Deserved #My Best Enemy #Black Out! #Web Crisis #Aqua Disco #Cape Fear #Gift it Your All Appearances #Take the Ground #The Little World of a Lion #Charming Careers #Brake the Cycle #The Smell of the Fear #Short Fuse #Pre-Stuffed #Fire Kringle #For the Hundreth Time #Credible Manifestation #Something Mold, Something Bleu #A Baby Clash #Tail End of Trouble #Shaky Breaky Heart Fates Deaths Episodes #All Ground from Tale: Crushed by a train #The Little World of a Lion: Transperced by a firecracker #Down from the Mall: Sliced by an escalator #Take the Ground: Dies in a stadium collapse. #Match for Clash: Decapited by a goal. #Deadly Safari: Impaled on the horns of a rhinoceros. #Let Us Walk in the Woods: Mashed in a water fountain by Mole. #Stayin' Alive (FTF Version): Electrocuted on a electric fence by Showy. #How Dress the Deer: Crashes into the Sun. #Brake the Cycle: Head sliced by bicycle wheel. #This Odd Thought on the Antlers: Antlers are pulled out. #The Smell of the Fear: Suffocates from Feary's gas. #The Unknown Episode: Impaled by a monkey bar (debatable). #I Was an Avian Zombie: Head skewered and pulled off. #Flipped of Scarf: Smashed to death in the face by Scarfy. #House of Pain-t: Face bitten off by zombie. #Vote or Swap - Chokes on hot dog. #A Collective Mess - Electrocuted. #All that Glitters - Hit by The Mole's car. #A Science Crush - Pierced by an arrow. #Healing Deserved - Smashed into a pole (debatable). #My Best Enemy - Maybe sprayed by Tarsy's powerball. #Dune Buggy: Smashed with a cactus. #For the Hundreth Time: Eaten by orca. #Credible Manifestation: Bursts when shirt shrinks. #Black Out!: Crushed by streetlight. #Tail End of Trouble: Suffocated by gas. #Cape Fear: Smashed by tire. #Shaky Breaky Heart: Falls to her death (not seen, but confirmed). #Gift it Your All: Mauled to death by Whistle. Smoochie's Options #Duckface: Killed by ducks. #Camera: Dies of a blood loss. #Flash: Her eyes are pulled out. Additional #FTF Tree Friends: Season 1 - DVD cover : Crushed by Tarsy (not seen and debatable). Injuries Episodes #Match for Clash: Back broken when she lands on a ball #Deadly Safari: (before death) Cut in half by an elephant. #At the Top of My Head: Top of her head sawed off. Additional #A Black Shirt: Black shirt with a picture of Kendall sticking her tongue out. Kills *Cuddles : 1 ("Let Us Walk in the Woods") *Lumpy : 1 ("Town of Tommorow") *Disco Bear : 1 ("Town of Tommorow") *Tarsy : 3 ("Let Us Walk in the Woods", "How Dress the Deer" along with Mime, "Water-World") *Taily : 2 ("All Ground for Tale", debatably "Let Us Walk in the Woods") *Showy : 1 ("See Me on the Door") *Chroma: 1 ("Colors of Love") *Feary : 1 ("Water-World") *Disco Bear : 1 ("Water-World") *Lammy : 1 ("Water-World") *Cub : 1 ("Inseparable" along with Buckley) *Floral: 1 ("Inseparable") Occupations/Careers *Lumberjack - Let Us Walk in the Wood *Police Officer - A Collective Mess *Computer Repairer - Web Crisis Trivia *She has antlers despite being female. This suggests she might be a reindeer. ** On September 23th, 2013. Flippy the french has confirmed that Kendall was a doe, despite her antlers, and not a reindeer, as some people maybe thought... *Kendall was supposed to be silent, but this idea was dropped out because of the agitation of the character. *In fan version episodes, she takes the place of Petunia (and Mime on times). *Her name was inspired from a character in Kick Buttowski of the same name. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flippy the french's characters Category:Deer and Moose Category:Characters Category:Season 43 Introductions Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:FTF Tree Friends